Strong World Drabbles
by KawaiiSleepyKitty
Summary: A collection of drabbles based on One Piece movie 10, Strong World. I recommend watching it first before reading these! Hints of certain pairings, content generally humorous. Rating varies from T to M, M for implications and such.
1. Introduction

_Introduction_

Hello and welcome to Strong World Drabbles!

This was a random-idea kind of thing after I watched the 10th One Piece movie. I really liked it and _really _wanted to write about it so here's a collection of random shit I wrote directly relating to the movie. Well, sort of anyway. It's mostly about significant parts of the movie, in my opinion, or parts I just found plain funny and saw a good opportunity to bend it to my ways... heh...some bits might slide OT...

I've changed around a few things thus what happens in these little chapters probably won't always match what happens in the movie, but I wanted to bring in some moments with my favourite pairings :) There will probably be quite a few chapters because I had quite a few things on my mind whilst watching.

I hope you enjoy! Oh and uh, only read if you've watched the movie… haha duh XD

**Warnings:** Ratings stretch from T to M, M specifically for implications and such

**Pairings likely to occur:** Frobin, Zolu, Sanuso

**Disclaimer:** NOTHING ONE PIECE BELONGS TO ME - ALL RIGHTS GO TO EIICHIRO ODA!


	2. Luffy

_LUFFY_

"Zoro?" Luffy groans, it wasn't a secret that he was half hoping he'd been blown off with Zoro. He didn't really like being on his own because he hated not knowing if his nakama were safe. "Anyone?" The silence went on long enough for him to realise that yes, he was alone.

He began trudging through the thick leaves and stubborn vines, cutting and slapping a few when they didn't budge.

"Anyway," he begins, coming to a cliff and putting his straw hat on his head. "Gotta find the others!" He doesn't hesitate before breaking into a run and throws himself off the cliff.

"Gomu gomu no—!" He bites his thumb, blowing. "FUSEN!"


	3. Nami

_NAMI_

_What a bunch of complete idiots_ Nami thinks as she pulls herself out of the pool, draping the towel around her shoulders.

At this moment, she hated the fact that Luffy was so goddamn nice to all strangers despite the fact that it almost _always_ ends badly for the crew.

"Have you reached a decision, Baby-chan?" Shiki asks, smiling coldly at her, the last part of his sentence sounding like an insult.

"Hurry up and let me go." She answers simply, trying to get herself under control because she _is_ slightly afraid, especially when she doesn't have everyone here with her.

He laughs. "What a strong-willed girl! I like women like that." The sound of farting brings all attention to the approaching doctor.

"Can't you do a damn thing about the sound of your footsteps, Doctor Indigo?!" Shiki demands. Said doctor starts making ridiculous movements as if trying to communicate using some fucked up sign language.

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

_My thoughts exactly._

"Come to think of it, I have something to show you!"

"YOU CAN TALK!?"

The gorilla that was standing silent until now starts clapping and laughing.

"Mother?" Shiki sends tearful eyes to the gorilla, abruptly brought to his senses by Dr. Indigo.

"It's a FREAKIN' gorilla no matter how you look at it!"

"You'll eventually want to join me," Shiki said, a definite edge of smugness to his voice.

"I will not." She said sternly, turning away from them. Her eyes catch the gold of her bracelet that her sister gave her and she grinds her teeth. How can she save East Blue from this man who is far beyond reasoning?

He's still continuing to blabber even though she's not really listening.

"Because there's always something you want to request of your nakama, no?"

This part catches her attention, although she's not all to sure what it means yet.


	4. Franky Robin and Brook

_FRANKY, ROBIN AND BROOK_

"I wonder what that sound was…" Brook muses, pausing to look around the rather beautiful scenery as Robin and Franky continue on ahead.

"Who knows," Franky mumbles. "We don't have time for it anyway."

When Brook's eyeless sockets rest upon the source of the noise, his draw drops awfully low as he utters a long "_NO_!".

Franky and Robin stop walking immediately and turn to run towards Brook.

"Now it's ants?!" Franky growls incredulously, halting a few feet away from the skeleton because the flesh eating critters have just passed by Brook without a second glance and are after them, full speed ahead.

"Tche!" He lifts his arm. "You're coming for us?"

"Franky," Robin begins, putting a hand gently on the cyborg's arm. "Didn't you run out of fuel?"

Franky's pose falters and a miserable expression takes over his face.

"That's right!" He mumbles an _oh shit _under his breath before really loud splashing draws his attention.

"A giant shark?" The archeologist questions, her voice caught between anxious and amused - if that's even possible. The shark disappears beneath the surface before circling and coming back.

"It's coming back."

Franky grunts, now caught between the ants and the giant shark. He jumps in front of Robin instinctively, holding an arm out protectively.

The scuttling from the ants pauses briefly before the shark is quickly devoured in midair, the bones being the only thing to hit the water.

"Oh," Brook walks up towards the skeleton floating in the water. "Just like me…" He turns and begins running towards the others. "Are you two alright?"

"Now I know why they didn't go for you," Franky calls out as the skeleton draws closer. "'Cause to them, you ain't got anything edible."

Brook bristles, eye-socketing the ants. "Isn't that a bit rude?!"

He advances towards the ants, swinging his sword in acute angles before coming to a stop when there are no longer any ants around him.

The critters still continue to advance towards Robin and Franky, but the pair look unfazed by this as they walk towards Brook with a bored expression on their face.

"_Hanauta Sancho_," Brook sheaths his sword. "_Yahaza Giri!_" The ants explode simultaneously into nice small chunks, falling around the shipwright and archeologist that's close by his side.


	5. Usopp and Sanji

_USOPP AND SANJI_

"WOULD YOU SHUT IT with your 'Nami-swan and Robin-chwan' already?!" Usopp yelled, ducking from the giant caterpillar that tried for the thousandth time to chew his head off. "Are you fucking insane?!"

"ROBIN-"

Usopp hit him- _hard_. He had had it up to here with the blonde's loud obnoxious yells bringing trouble from miles around. Goddamn giraffe snakes, giant beetles that frighteningly resembled a less friendly Boss, giant birds with _four _freakin' wings, giant caterpillars- IT WAS NOT OKAY.

"NAMI-"

"ARE YOU BAT-SHIT?! SHUT UP!"

They dove for the vines hanging from an insanely large Sakura tree, Usopp's fingers giving way when the giant caterpillar, that is persistent as fuck, dived past him leaving a whirlwind of air sweeping past him. Sanji quickly grabbed his foot, holding him tightly.

"Phew that was close. You alright down there?"

The long nose was about to yell some pretty colorful stuff at him before the creature above stopped him. "Look up...up up up up!"

Hello giant blue saber tooth...

"HOLY SHI-"

"IF WE DON'T DIE NOW I'M GONNA _KILLYOU_!"


	6. Zoro and Chopper

_ZORO AND CHOPPER_

"It's so cold here," chopper grumbles from where he's sitting on the mammoth.

"It's winter," Zoro says matter-of-factly as he puts his swords back into their rightful places after dealing with a few SIQ poisoned animals.

"Oi what's that?" Zoro looks where Chopper's pointing, noticing the human child. He walks over, picking her up slowly before holding her in one arm and climbing onto the mammoth. He sits in front of the Zoan, the girl resting in a bundle on his lap.

After a while she stirs, blinking wearily. She jumps into a sitting position when she sees the two pirates.

"Wha-"

"So you're awake?"

"What were you doing out here?" Chopper asks.

"Huh? Well..." The girl looks down at the plant she's holding in her small hands, her expression turning somewhat tormented.

Zoro notices, quickly swapping topic. He's familiar with the expression that means the person doesn't want to talk.

"Well, it doesn't matter." He says. "We should hurry and get out of here." He looks at the snowy land distastefully. "We've been wandering around in the snow for days, I'm pretty tired of it."

The girl blinks, leaning back into Zoro's chest and looking up at him.

"You should be able to get out of the winter zone in half a day," she states. The two pirates gape at her. "It's that way!" She points to the right.

Sure enough in the horizon there's a whole lot of sunny green.

"Huuuuh." Chopper begins in an annoyed tone. "This whole time, I've just been following Zoro's directions..."

"I-It happens to everyone!" Zoro defends quickly, ignoring the chagrin in his voice. It wasn't his fault he couldn't concentrate. He was pretty bad at directions in the first place so his mind clouded with his stupid captain that always got them involved in assloads of trouble didn't help. At all.

"If you cross that river, you'll reach my home town. Thank you for saving me!" The girl smiles widely. The shape of her mouth reminds Zoro of Chimney back at Water 7.

"I'm Xiao!"

"Zoro."

"I'm Tony Tony Chopper."

"T-The gorilla spoke!"

"AH- she _fainted_!"

"..."


	7. Luffy and Nami

_LUFFY AND NAMI_

"NAMI!" Nami couldn't remember how long it's been since she's seen that smile.

"LUFFY!" She smiles widely, waving at her captain who's bounding up the hill towards her. He smile falters when she sees three HUGE scorpions, not to mention a freakin' LION close on his tail. "WHAT THE HELL!?"

She starts running away from him, irritated but not surprised _at all _that he was attracting that sort of company. Where the hell was Zoro when they needed him?

Luckily, before they could be made into chop suey, the bird that had helped Nami previously, one of the many animals subjected to SIQ, quickly zapped the hell out of them.

"That bird!" Nami smiled, relieved, stopping her run and leaning on her knees.

Once on safe ground, Luffy bonded with the bird quite quickly, not affected by it's ability to zap lightning through it's body because he was rubber.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Dunno," Luffy begins through a mouthful of scorpion. "This place is so big I haven't been able to meet any of 'em yet. Didn't think I'd run into you first!" He turns to grin at her. "Anyway, let's eat, this scorpion's good! Right, Biri?"

The bird squawks happily.

"No thank you," She mumbles, hanging up the last of her drenched clothing. She pauses. "'Biri'? Who?"

"This bird." Luffy says cheerfully. "He produces shocks."

Nami almost laughed. She shook her head, watching as the electricity passed through her captain producing no effect. "Well since you're a rubber person I guess it wouldn't affect you."

"Right?" His captain beams, pulling on Biri's cheek.

She sighed goodnaturedly, putting on an annoyed act when he'd do something stupid like pierce himself accidentally with part of the scorpion, but she was really glad to see him nonetheless.


	8. Back Together - Almost

_BACK TOGETHER - ALMOST_

"I'm glad you're okay, Nami-swaaaan!" Sanji sings, noodling up towards Nami and Luffy who've just arrived in the one and only village. "I was so worried about you that I haven't been able to sleep well!"

Just as the words leave his lips, he flops limply backwards, hitting the ground with a thump and quickly resuming snoring noises.

"He wasn't kidding about not being able to sleep," Usopp grumbles, staring at Sanji with a disgusted look on his face, the swordsman who's sitting beside him looking equally revolted.

He suddenly jumps up into a sitting position.

"We haven't found Robin-chwan yet!"

"You're noisy as hell!" Zoro yells, glaring daggers at the cook who's just turned around to glare them straight back.

"Anyway I'm just glad you're all okay," Luffy grins, his eyes settling on his swordsman who's staring right back at him. He gives Zoro a smile- a tender smile that's only given to him and he feels his chest swell. Luffy slides of Biri's back and hurries over to him, promptly placing himself unceremoniously in his lap.

"Zoro~" He grins, winding his arms around his neck. Zoro snorts goodnaturedly, leaning down to nuzzle their noses together. His captain backs up, looking at his appearance. He particularly likes the new style of bandana around his forehead. "Hmm… Zoro looks good," he mumbles, leaning up to keep his face close to the swordsman as he begins leaning back. "_Really _good." Zoro raises an eyebrow when Luffy's tongue darts out to run along his bottom lip, his hands that have unwinded from his neck, dragging him closer by his shirt. The swordsman doesn't resist, not until he's painfully reminded of the eyes on him, initially too happy to see Luffy to care.

"Guys," Usopp groans. "Time and place."

"You're just mad 'cause Sanji went all loopy on Nami again." Luffy grins, laughing uncontrollably when Usopp makes a hurt face.

"T-The great Usopp-sama would never be emotionally compromised by a dumb blonde."

"OI."

Luffy chuckles, turning his attention back to Zoro. He tugs at his shirt impatiently, leaning up to quickly peck his lips before doing it again but this time trailing his tongue along Zoro's bottom lip.

Zoro grins but gently pushes his captain away, earning himself a betrayed look. "Later," He promises. "We should keep on guard. There's no doubt in my mind that bastard will try swipe Nami again."

Powerful mental imagery of stipping his swordsman bare is temporarily forgotten when he remembers Shiki.

"Right, right." He grumbles. "I'll kick that bastards ass and then top."

"_Oi_."


	9. Being Badass Takes Mugiwara-Skill

_Being Badass Takes Mugiwara-skill_

A foot breaks through the thin rice paper door, shaking about to try and get free.

"Huh?"

"That's not how it goes you idiot," Door rapidly shreds and falls to the floor. "Like this!"

As they walk in, Zoro has to admit his sencho looks hot as shit dressed up all fancy like that, it's actually making him giddy.

"It's you guys." Shiki muses. "What a surprise."

The neatly dressed crew advance forwards, Luffy's eyes shadowed by his hat, hand twitching beside the over sized gun latched to his waist.

"I heard you're going to attack East Blue?" He's using his don't-fuck-with-me tone.

"Well, yeah."

He tilts his head a fraction to the right, lifting his hat just a tad so one eye is visible. "Is Nami alright?"

Shiki smiles menacingly. "She's lively."

Snickering erupts around the room.

"You look tough, but don't think you can make a difference with just 8 people," The golden lion sneers, leaning forward in his chair.

The remaining doors around the room break down, revealing an assload of more of Shiki's guys.

But, being outnumbered has never meant anything to the Mugiwara crew.

"A stupid woman who believed that if she sacrificed herself, she would be able to protect her home-town," He laughs. Luffy stiffens visibly, obviously resisting the urge to blow his head off because no one takes his crew's decisions lightly. "Together with a reckless, suicide squad!"

"Are you stupid?" Luffy mumbles, the corner of his mouth twitching. "Nami didn't sacrifice herself." He almost snorts and then his voice returns to dead serious. "She came here as the vanguard!"

As the words leave his lips, the crew flip their weapons, readying them and pointing them at the oversized man before them who's face is a little surprised to say the least.

"Brace yourself, Golden Lion." Luffy begins, slowly looking up from under the shadow of his hat. "We're the main force!"


End file.
